A Sweet Birthday Surprise
by Fantasia V
Summary: Roderich is preparing a cake for Gilbert's birthday, but who should burst in but Gilbert himself!   Roderich Gilbert A hell lot of extra whipped cream SMUT  Quick one shot I made b/c tomorrow is the Awesome Prussia's birthday !


_**Alright so I took a break from the story I'm working on now. (What? Stalling? Me? Pshhaww! Never! I-I totally have part of it written… sorta.)**_

_**Anyway, it's apparently Gilbert's birthday tomorrow (ehehehe… I just found out today while on tumblr) so I ended up writing this for him.**_

_**Happy birthday Gilbert~!**_

Roderich carefully placed the whipped cream over the delicious chocolate cake, making sure that each delicate little rose was absolutely perfect.

It wasn't that the Prussian he had made for would mind if the whipped cream were to be thrown on haphazardly (that sort of thing would actually be something he'd do himself). Roderich himself preferred that his cakes were to be those of precision and perfection and took much pride in the finished product.

Just one more little piece and then…

BAM!

The kitchen door flew open, causing the startled Austrian to spray whipped cream all over the cake.

"Rodddy! Guess what day it is!" Gilbert declared as he marched up towards the quite pissed-off aristocrat. His smirk wilted slightly as he noticed his companion's less than thrilled expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Well Gilbert. I was making you a cake for your birthday, but you just had to go and wreck it now, didn't you?" Roderich huffed angrily. The cake had been perfect up until now. That silly Prussian…

Oh well, he could always re-layer the top so nobody would notice the white stains on what used to be a chocolately dark surface… But then he'd have to rewrite the "Happy Birthday Gilbert!" and put all of the cute little roses again, making sure that they too were nothing less than perfect.

With a sigh, Roderich used his baking spoon to carefully pick up the blanket of frosting.

"I suppose you could lick the excess off…" He then stated, handing Gilbert the spoon.

Gilbert eagerly took the spoon, slowly running his tongue across the creamy surface.

"It's good, but there are other things that I'd rather lick… if you know what I mean."

"Mein gott, Gilbert! You're always so… so…"

"_So_ what?"

Before Roderich could reply, Gilbert had smeared some of the whipped cream over his neck and face.

"Oopsies!' Gilbert smirked, before leaning in to lick the soft white fluff off of the other's face.

Roderich withdrew at first, flinching at the touch of the Prussian's cool tongue against his skin, but eventually relented. It was useless pretending that he didn't enjoy the albino's touch and adoration. He had no idea why he did so in the first place… maybe it was to hold onto some shred of dignity?

Gilbert's tongue was now slowly entering his mouth, gently licking his lips before completely seeking dominance—fighting for what was his.

Roderich fought back at first, he always did, pushing and shoving the other's tongue with his own. But, just like all of the other times, his efforts were in vain. At this point it wasn't that he actually wanted to win and top for once, it was more that he enjoyed their mock battles. Even when he lost, he was still embraced with the other's love…

Roderich was so wrapped up in the touch and feel of his lover that he barely felt his coat, pants, and underwear sliding off his slender body until the only thing left was his cravat. He did however notice the faint hiss of a canister, the feel of more cream trailing down his body, and the Prussian's mouth—there to devour more of the deliciousness.

Roderich gasped in both surprise and pleasure as the Prussian's tongue began flitting around his vital area, slowly going up and down his member, casing it in saliva.

"Nnnggghhh… Gilbert!" Roderich gasped.

"Hmmm… Was?" Gilbert paused, his tongue poised over the tip of the Austrian's member. "Should I put more whipped cream?"

"N-nein! I'm going to run out and end up buying some more if you keep using it!" Roderich insisted—a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh? But you like it so much! Almost as much as you like the Awesome Me, ja?"

"I never said that I liked you!"

"Oh right, you said that you loved me!"

"Idiot…"

"But I'm your idiot, aren't I?" Gilbert laughed, his unique "kesesese" filling the air, before grabbing the canister and placing more fluff around Roderich's erect member.

Before Roderich could react, Gilbert had put the entire member in his mouth, his tongue sweeping up and down all sides making sure to get all of the sweet frosting off.

The albino finally withdrew, his mouth freeing the Austrian's member.

"You know… While I have you here there are a bunch of other awesome stuff we could try out…"

"NO."

"But it's my birthday..." Gilbert replied innocently as if his desires were nothing more than a simple ten dollar toy rather than something so vulgar. "It would be completely unawesome of you to disobey the birthday boy, ja?"

"You're a former nation Prussia. You've had at least 600 birthdays so far. It doesn't matter if on at least one of them you don't get to… invade my vital regions."

"But that makes it so much more fun Specs besides… it's not like you can actually stop me or anything."

Before Roderich could so much as blink the Prussian's fingers were already inside of him, pushing and prodding, stretching his little hole. Despite all efforts to restrain himself, Roderich could hear himself moaning in both pain and pleasure and reaching the high notes he otherwise would be incapable of hitting when the Prussian's fingertips found his prostate.

"Roddy, I'm putting it in now, ja?"

"J-ja…"

The pain was impossible to describe. The Prussian's enormous member inside of him made him feel as if he were going to split into two. If it weren't for the fact that he had done this before—and survived—then the Austrian would begin to worry for his own personal safety.

As Roderich began to feel himself accommodating to the Prussian's thrusts the pain slowly subsided, giving way to pure pleasure.

"Say my name."

"W-was?"

"You always sound so cute when you say my name as I invade your vital regions."

"Nein!"

"It's my birthday!"

"Fine. Gilbert Beilshmidt."

"Say it like you mean it Roddy. Mein gott, you've done this before."

Gilbert jammed himself into the Austrian's prostate, making sure that his name was be called out as his white liquid poured into him… making Roderich his and his alone.

"Hey hey Roderich! I got a totally awesome idea!"

"Hm?" Roderich, completely worn out, looked up at his grinning lover holding a hand full of his juices over the cake.

Roderich's eyes widened in disbelief before he screamed the albino's name once more…

_**I LIKE REVIEWS!**_

_**AND I LIKE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**_

_**So review and I'll love you forever.**_


End file.
